Bringing Silk Back
by roxan1930
Summary: It's the anniversary of the day Silk was deleted and Chaud and then gang disede to bring her back so Anetta wouldn't be so sad about it anymore.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or the characters.**

**Bringing Silk back**

It was a ussual day at the lab.

Lan was eating, Maylu was scowlding him, Raika was talking with Lan's dad and Chaud was trying to push Yai who was clinging to his arm off of him.

Suddenly the door of the room they were all in opened and showed Anetta holding a basket full of sandwiches and drinks.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" she asked with a smile althought it didn't seem as cheerfull as always.

It even seemed a little sad.

"Hey there Anetta! It's just the ussual around here. What do you got there?" Lan grinned looking into her basket.

"Just some sandwiches and some drinks, here you go." Anetta said pushing the basket in Lan's arms and walking of looking a little sad.

"Hey what's wrong with her? Doesn't she normally stay a little longer to see if she can help with something and to fight with Yai for Chaud?" Maylu asked.

"Oh no, what day is it?" Chaud asked as if he remembered something important.

"Tuesday." Lan awnswerred with a mouth full of food only to get wacked on the head by the blue eyed boy who yelled "I ment 'what is the date?' you idiot!"

"Chaud calm down, it's 3 March." Raika said as he along with Lan's dad slowly backed up.

"That's what I've been afraid of." Chaud sighned and sat back down.

"What's wrong?" Yai asked as she grabbed his arm again.

"Do you all remember why Anetta was so angry at me when we first met her?" he asked.

"Yeah she thought Protoman deleted her navi Silk when that hospital was on fire." Lan said looking a little sad himself.

"Well today is anniversary of the day that all happened. She is so sad because she misses Silk and because I was there I feel like it's my fault she's feeling this way." Chaud said taking his head in his hands and slowly shaking it with his eyes closed.

"How do you think I feel? I was there and I couldn't save Silk and watched as she was deleted." Protoman said as his little hologram version appeared on Chaud's shoulder.

"I wish I could make Silk come back Anetta wouldn't be so sad anymore." Chaud murmured.

"Perhaps I have a idea that could make everyone feel better." Famous suddenly said from the doorway scaring everyone.

"Remember how I brought Torchman back for Mister Match?" he continued after everyone recovered a little from the shock.

"Wait, are you saying that you can maybe bring Silk back?" Maylu asked looking hopefully.

"Yes but one navi will have to go into a dangerous lava-themed program to get her body." Famous explained looking at everyone.

"Protoman will do it." Chaud said standing up.

"Are you sure about that Chaud? Think about what Mister Famous just said. It will be dangerous." Lan tried to reason with his friend ignoring Famous who murmurred "Just Famous!".

"It's fine I'll do it. It's the least I could do." Protoman said.

"You're truly a great navi Protoman." Megaman commented as he appeared on Lan's shoulder while the other navi's followed his example and also apearred on their NetOp's shoulders while nodding their heads.

"Wait there is still one little problem! What if Anetta walks in while we're busy bringing Silk back?" Yai asked and made a good point.

"Leave it all to me." Chaud said with a smug smirk as he pulled his PET out.

"Amy?" Protoman asked looking at Chaud ignoring the stares the others gave him.

"Amy." Chaud replied and when he turned his head back to his PET a girl with long curly bleach-blond hair and green eyes appearred on the screen.

"Give it to me baby!" she said grinning happily at Chaud while Yai glared at her for calling Chaud 'baby'.

"Amy, I need your help with something. Me and some friends are planning a suprise for Anetta but we need someone to keep her busy while we're at it." Chaud explained her with a smile just as happy as her own.

At that Amy snaped her fingers and said in a cool voice "Don't worry buddy, mama has got it all handled.".

"Cool." Chaud said in the same cool voice as he too snaped his fingers.

Then there appearred another navi on Chaud's other shoulder.

She was wearing a white dress that came to her ankles and small white shoes that could just be seen sticking from under it, she had bronze collered hair that came a little past her knees, big marine blue eyes, white flowers around her head as a headband and pointed ears sticking out of her hair at the sides of her head so all in all she looked a little like a elf.

"And when she messes it up I'll make sure it will be fine!" the navi said crawling slightly over Chaud's head and holding her hand out to Protoman.

"Thanks Karimi! Your the best!" Protoman siad as he gave her a hige-five.

"How long do we need to keep her busy?" Amy asked.

"We should be done at eight o'clock." Famous explained to her looking over Chaud's shoulder.

"Alright, is there also a special place I should bring her to at that time?" Amy asked again.

"Just bring her home so she won't get suspicious and I'll pick her up from there." Maylu said as she looked over Chaud's other shoulder.

"Well I'm creative so I'll be able to distract her for so long." Amy said with a wink.

"That's one of the reasons why we chose to call you two." Chaud said smiling.

"And if she runs low on ideas I also have a few." Karimi chimed.

"And that's another reason why we chose you two." Protoman said wrapping an arm round her shouders.

"Well, we'll be going now. Bye Chaud!" Amy yelled as the screen went off.

"Bye Protoman!" Karimi also yelled and then disappeared from Chaud's shoulder.

"Hey guys, I'm glad those girls are helping us but who are they?" Lan's dad then asked.

"Amy is in my class at school and a good friend of mine so she will always help me with anything and her navi Karimi is just the same as her." Chaud explained.

"Well let's all get started!" Lan cheered and they all went to work.

_A few hours later_

"It was a fun day Amy. Thanks for taking me shoping with you." Anetta said as she and Amy walked to her home.

"No problem Anetta! I'll see you some other time!" Amy laughed and then ran of to who knows where.

Just when Anetta was about to go inside her house Maylu showed up.

"Hey Anetta, come on. I've got a suprise for you!" she said as she grabbed her hand and started dragging her along.

"Okay but where are we going?" Anetta asked as she did her best to keep up with Maylu's pase.

"You'll see." Maylu said witha grin and a wink.

After a while of walking they stood in front of the lab where all the lights were off.

"Why are we here? There is no one here." Anetta said as she looked around her with a confused expression on her face.

Without saying a word Maylu dragged her inside untill they were in front of the door of the room everyone was always in.

"Go ahead and open the door." Maylu gigled as she stepped to the side.

When Anetta opened the door she gasped in suprise.

"SUPRISE!" was yelled by the whole gang who had allied themselfs with them were in the roon and there was a big banner hanging on the wall with her name writhen on it.

"What's going on here?" she asked after she got over the shock a little.

"Just look at the screen." Chaud who was standing in the middle of the room said.

When she did the screen turned on and showed all the netnavis exept Protoman.

Suddenly a small explosion appeared behind them blowing them all away and leaving a lot of smoke.

"You guys brought me here and throw me a party so I can see your navis neing blown away by an explosion?" she asked lifting a eyebrow.

"Keep looking at the screen." Lan told her and she did.

When the smoke started to clear Protoman could be seen standing there with a smile on his face but he also seemed to be coverred in durt.

Her face went from confused to shocked when she saw who was also covered in durt and he was carying bridal-style.

"S-s-silk?" she slowly asked not taking her eyes of the screen.

"Hey there Anetta." Silk said removing one of her arms from Protoman's neck to wave at the girl.

"B-b-but how?" Anetta asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Let's just say you have gotten yourself some great friends." Silk explained looking at all the navis and NetOps.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Anetta yelled to her friends as tears of happiness run down her face.

"You should thank Chaud the most because it was his idea." Raika said putting his hand on the boy's shoulder who in turn blushed a little.

"Chaud thank you so much!" Anetta yelled again as she tackle-hugged him to the ground and placed several kisses on his cheek wich only made him blush harder.

While all the humans and navis were watching Chaud and Anetta on the ground nobody noticed Silk giving Protoman a small gentle kiss on his cheek wich also left him blushing but smiling brightly at her.

After that there was a small party and after everyon left Chaud gave Anetta a ride home but made the driver take an extra long route so he could be with her a little longer and watch her talk to Silk.

When they finnally arrived Chaud walked Anetta untill her door to say her a proper goodbye.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy instead of sad now. Good night." Chaud said and was about to walk away when he felt two slender arms wrap around his neck.

"You're talking as if it's a small thing but it isn't. You brought my best friend back and I can never thank you enough." Anetta wispered in his ear sending a chill down his spine.

"You already thanked me enough by being happy and showing me that beautifull smile of you." he wispered back in her ear placing his arms around her waist and gently hugging her back.

Meanwhile in syber space Silk and Protoman were in pretty much the same situation and position hugging eachother.

"You could have been deleted and still you took the risk." Silk wispered.

"I've always felt guilty for not doing something to save you and you seemed like someone hwo would be a amazing friend." Protoman wispered back.

"Hey can you two please appear on our shoulders for a minute?" Anetta's voice could suddenly be heard asking them and right after that they did what she wanted.

"At the party Silk and I dissided we wanted to give you this." Anetta explained with a glint in her eyes and right them they both kissed the males right on the lips.

When they broke apart they giggled at their bright red faces with their mouthes hanging open.

"Good night!" Anetta laughed as she rushed in her house and closed the door with Silk clinging to her hair so she wouldn't fall of.

"Did we just get kissed for real?" Chaud asked breaking from his trance.

"Neither that or we need to see a therapist." Protoman replied.

After a few more moments of standing there Chaud turned around and stepped in the car and drove off while Anetta and Silk were peeking through the curtains blushing and gigling.

**The End**


End file.
